Nicola Jarvis
Nicola Bernice Jarvis is a muggle-born witch and Hufflepuff student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Born as the eldest and only daughter of muggles Howell and Mahalia (née Gonzales) Jarvis on 30th March 2081, Nicola was privately tutored and homeschooled until she began her fifth year. As of 2098-2099, she is in her seventh year of wizarding education. Early Life Howell Jarvis was the youngest of three siblings, which meant he was the last one to be sent to university and the last one to be doted over by his parents. Young Howell was especially glad to leave their family home in Cardiff, Wales, to study business management in London. On the other hand, Mahalia Gonzales was the only daughter of two doctors in Quezon City, Philippines, and earned the privilege to pursue economics in London, where her maternal aunt had settled in. Both Howell and Mahalia went to the same university together, but they didn’t meet nor interact until they shared the same elective literature class together. The two started off as acquaintances with a few mutual friends until they eventually got to spend time together, even sharing their own inside jokes. However, it later on developed into something more when they were tasked to write personal literary folios as a requirement for their literature class, and Mahalia realized that Howell wrote a poem for her with her name as acrostics in his piece entitled “An Angel”. Since then, the two have remained strong as a couple until today. On their graduation day, Howell gave Mahalia a promise ring and that, when they’re both old enough and with their own sources of living, they would get married. They became husband and wife on June 2080. The following year, Mahalia gave birth to their first child, a daughter whom they named Nicola Bernice. The couple were overjoyed with the arrival of their daughter, and baby Nicola received nothing but love from both her Welsh and Filipino families. Nicola was raised in Cardiff, Wales, where she went to school, and would visit her maternal family in the Philippines during the summer. On her eleventh birthday, 30th of March 2092, a witch from the Ministry of Magic bore news that little Nicola was actually a witch herself. Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis were told that their daughter should be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to hone her powers, however, they opted to have her homeschooled instead as they were not ready to let their only daughter go. The following year, on April 2093, Nicola’s younger brother of a twelve-year age gap, Nathaniel Ryan, was born. Homeschooling Education From year 1 to 4! Education at Hogwarts Fifth Year (2096-2097) Yeeeeet. Time to recall all of this lol Sixth Year (2097-2098) Y'all dis Term 51. Buying Toto the family owl - Summer carnival with Nicolás - DA with Emma and Indigo and Koen and Viviana - Barcelona with Núria - hat shopping and meeting Hawke - U17 matches thanks to Faith - ice cream with Mercy - London Pride 2097 and meeting Lili - love potion in the start-of-term feast and impulsively kissing Mercy - awkward awkward awkward - Emma Dakest fan club posters - baking and more baking - Maxton Carden is a troll - Ansel and Indigo sads - begins relationship with Mercy - anonymous Pippa threats :O - kitchens close down!!! - France with Mercy and Daisy Relationships Family Howell Jarvis Howell Jarvis is Nicola's father, who is of Welsh descent. He is a businessman who works in their family's firm, Jarvis and Co. Howell is the more laid-back parent in the family and he loves teasing his daughter about her numerous crushes. Mahalia Jarvis (née Gonzales) Mahalia Jarvis, née Gonzales, is Nicola's mother who is of Filipino descent. She works as a consultant and analyst for her husband's family firm. Mahalia is a bit more strict when it comes to raising her children, and this is probably because of her traditional upbringing in her home country. However, Mama Jarvis is still loads of fun when she is in the mood for play. Nathaniel Ryan Jarvis Baby Nathaniel Ryan Jarvis is Nicola's baby brother who is younger by twelve years. Nico affectionately calls him Nate. Both Howell and Mahalia weren't expecting him, but nevertheless he was born and is well-loved. He has a knack for making badly-drawn sketches, especially that of automobiles, on Nicola's skin. Hogwarts Friends Ansel Paddington Ansel Paddington is a Hufflepuff student who is a year lower than Nicola. The two officially met when they were exploring the pumpkin patch at the Hogwarts grounds, and Ansel offered her some pumpkin pastries. It was on that day that they both agreed to be best friends forever. Nicola even helped Ansel set up an Incendio profile for dating. Nico loves Ansel a whole lot and wouldn't trade anything for her friendship with him... and the piggyback rides and baked blondies, of course. Mercy Carden Mercy Carden is a Ravenclaw student who is a year lower than Nicola. They first met when Nico was lost while navigating the moving staircases at Hogwarts and Mercy was there to help her out. They spent the day together having tea and even visiting the room of requirement, which they turned into a bounce house. Since then, they've spent a lot of time together, even going on a date once during the term. For the summer, they made plans to visit the beach and share a sundae. There is no denying, either, that Nicola has an obvious crush on Mercy. They started officially dating on October 2097. Faith Chosen Faith Chosen is a Gryffindor student who is a year higher than Nicola. They met because of Incendio, a casual dating app that Nico discovered and got very curious with. Nico had always found Faith to be very pretty and even has a teeny bit of a crush on the Gryffindor. They are good friends who spend a lot of time in the kitchens together, and Nico even had the privileges to get free tickets to watch the U-17 matches thanks to Faith, who was starting keeper for the team. Bel Macindoe Wee Núria Cabrera Wee Violet Rousseau Wee Indigo Rousseau Wee Iris Blythe Wee Blythe Chang Wee Sully Sullivan Wee Emma Dakest Wee Nicolás Juarez Wee Nico Boy Version Hawke Zunther Wee Fun Facts (OOC Information) * Her face claim is Kelsey Merritt, who is also a half-Filipina. * Her favourite catch phrase is "COOLIO!" * She is roleplayed by Kimothy. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts Category:Students Category:Class of 2099 Category:Muggleborn Category:Alumni